


Acquainted with the Night

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of drabble based on the poem "Acquainted With the Night" by Robert Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquainted with the Night

Jon Snow liked the cold. He was born to it, a child of the North, a Stark of Winterfell in all but name. He had learned early in his training with the Night Watch to appreciate the quiet that came on top of the Wall. Although the wind often wailed mournfully through the walkways and murder holes, it was a peaceful place. It was the perfect place.

Here he was no longer Jon, the Bastard. Here he was no longer Jon, never good enough. Here he was no longer the reminder of an Honorable Man’s fall from grace.

Here he could pretend that he was no one at all but a lone, dark figure against the night.

Here he could think of Robb.

So many times he’d nearly turned his back on his Black Brothers to return to the only person who’d ever believed he was so much more that Ned Stark’s bastard son. Jon wanted to believe that Robb would welcome him with open arms if he abandoned the Watch but he knew that couldn’t be the case.

Robb was a Good man. He was an Honorable man. Robb Stark would uphold the laws of the North even as he bled the South dry.

But late at night, hidden upon the Wall below the moon and the stars, Jon remembered the Robb that wasn’t Good or Honorable. His Robb was Dark and Fierce and so terribly Perfect.

But his Robb was gone.

Now Robb was King of the North.

And Jon was the Watcher on the Wall.

 _And further still at an unearthly height,  
One luminary clock against the sky _

_Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right.  
I have been one acquainted with the night._


End file.
